In The Eye Of Re
by Chef Erica
Summary: Right after the first movie; Rick, Evie, and Jonathan don't get a chance to breathe as they get dragged into a new adventure, new chapter added, Please R&R. Thanx.
1. Teaser

Rick, Evie and Jonathan have just arrived in Cairo after their first  
  
encounter with Imhotep. Rick and Jonathan are tired and ready for a little  
  
break, but Evie's appetite for adventure has been whetted, and with the  
  
apparent destruction of the Mummy, there are going to be plenty of them.  
  
Unbeknownst to the weary travelers, they have stirred up the old gods, and a  
  
cult thought to have been long forgotten resurfaces. With the appearance of  
  
someone from Rick's past and a treasure accidentally brought back from the City  
  
of the Dead, they will be thrown back into the Egyptian world of intrigue and  
  
ancient myth that had only existed in Evelyn's wildest dreams, but this time  
  
they may be in over their heads, especially now that they are in the Eye of  
  
Re. 


	2. Epilogue

In The Eye Of Re  
  
Epilogue  
  
Author: Erica  
  
Setting: Egypt, 1926, right after the first encounter with Imhotep  
  
She wiped her grimy hand across her sweaty brow, frustration creasing her face. She stood from her hunched position stretching her legs and back,  
  
feeling it snap, crackle and pop all the way down. After days alone in this  
  
desert temple she was starting to feel like she wasn't getting anywhere, but  
  
she couldn't bring herself to give up. Something kept pulling at the corners  
  
of her mind, telling her to keep going, that the answers to all of her unknown  
  
questions would be revealed in the next brush stroke. The sun was going down  
  
on another unsuccessful day and she decided to go wash up before the night  
  
creatures came out.  
  
There was a lake next to the Temple, and when the sun rose and set she  
  
could tell why this complex dedicated to the gods was built here. As she  
  
stooped to wash her hands she rubbed the tattoo on the back of her left hand  
  
between her thumb and forefinger for luck. The Eye of Re stared back at her  
  
expectantly. She was a little girl when it was first placed there. The creepy  
  
old woman from the Cairo orphanage told her it would protect her until she  
  
could fulfill her destiny. She hadn't taken it seriously until a week ago.  
  
She removed the wrist band on her left arm and scrutinized another tattoo  
  
with intense blue eyes. A vulture flying. In her opinion the thing was  
  
hideous, but it seemed to be the link between her and whatever her destiny  
  
was. She pulled the papyrus she had found in Queen Nefertari's tomb in the  
  
Valley of the Queens' and unrolled it.  
  
At first she could only make out a few words on the ancient paper, but  
  
that wasn't what had caught her eye. In the center of the sheet was a vulture  
  
identical to the one on her arm. A quick stop at the library in Karnak had  
  
helped her translate the rest of the manuscript and that was how she had  
  
ended up here, at the Temple of Mut. Unfortunately, there wasn't much left of  
  
the scroll or the temple, which made her task all the more difficult.  
  
She finished washing and went to pick up her tools. As she did so she  
  
dropped a small hand shovel and it skittered a short distance across the  
  
floor and hit a bare wall she had already studied. When she bent to pick up  
  
the tool she noticed a small chip in the plaster.  
  
"What's is this?" she mumbled to her self as she started picking at the  
  
it. Soon plaster began to fall off the wall in chunks and she found an  
  
inscription. A painting of a beautiful woman stood before her wearing the  
  
double crown of Egypt, a vulture protruding from beneath it. She held out her  
  
hand to a man she was quite obviously in love with and a small child sat at  
  
their feet.  
  
The woman wore a gold ring plainly engraved with a vulture on the hand at  
  
her side. The ring was one of the drawings on the mysterious papyrus she  
  
possessed. She frantically began searching the inscription for any words she  
  
recognized and one jumped out at her.  
  
"Hamunaptra," she breathed aloud. The only person she knew who could take  
  
her there was dead by now she was sure. She hadn't seen him since before he  
  
was arrested, and she couldn't get back to Cairo before he was hanged to try  
  
to and stop it. She just hoped that he left some clues as to where she could  
  
find the lost city. That ring was there, and she needed to find it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Let me know what you think. Chapter 1 will be out soon. See ya later.  
  
This is just a footnote. Neferteri and Nefertari are two separate people.  
  
Nefertari was the favorite wife of Ramses II in the 19th Dynasty, who was  
  
actually Seti I son. Neferteri is of course the person Evelyn once was, and  
  
if you think about it, would be Ramses sister. 


	3. Chapter 1

In The Eye Of Re Author: Erica Setting: 1926  
  
Two camels straggled into Cairo carrying three exhausted adventurers.  
  
Evelyn had fallen asleep a couple hours ago, and Rick and Jonathan had  
  
decided to let her sleep. She seemed to be recovering from her ordeal just  
  
fine, and was eager to get back to the museum. She had expressed her grief  
  
over the loss of the curator, knowing it was up to her to get the museum  
  
going again. There was no telling what kind of damage it had sustained during  
  
Imhotep's reign of terror.  
  
Rick guided the camels into Fort Brydon and they halted with no  
  
objection. Jonathan dismounted first and gladly handed the reins to the  
  
capable hands of a young corporal. Rick gently handed Evie down to him and  
  
rolled off the back of his own animal, not having the energy to climb down  
  
right. He hit the ground with a thud and took Evie back. They tiredly walked  
  
up the stairs to Evie and Jonathan's quarters.  
  
Once there, Rick laid Evie on her bed and covered her with a light  
  
sheet. Her monster of a cat leapt onto the bed and curled up next to her head  
  
on the overstuffed pillow. O'Connell scratched behind it ears and whispered,  
  
"Watch her for me would you, I need a nap."  
  
Jonathan stood in the doorway and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to  
  
whisper, she sleeps like a rock." As if to prove his point, she flipped over  
  
with a grunt.  
  
Jonathan and Rick went next door and immediately fell asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
She sat in her favorite casaba with a well-used deck of cards. She  
  
figured as long as she was going to be in town, she might as well get some  
  
money, and there had been an influx of Brits and Americans while she was out  
  
of town. Fresh meat, she thought.  
  
A young, rich looking, British man sat across from her, and on either  
  
side sat Americans. They were all drinking heavily, making it all the more  
  
easy for her outwit them in poker.  
  
"A three legged dog walks into a bar. He tells the bartender, 'I'm  
  
looking for the man who shot my paw,'" one of the intoxicated Americans tried  
  
to tell a joke. "Get it, shot my paw."  
  
The Brit started giggling uncontrollably, but the American on her left  
  
wasn't amused. "Shut-up and play, Johnson. I didn't come in here to listen  
  
to your stupid jokes."  
  
Johnson gave his comrade a childish dirty look. "It's your bet,  
  
Simpson."  
  
Simpson threw in some large bills, obviously flaunting them, and raising  
  
the Brit's bet, after having already raised it several times. The young woman  
  
smiled a wide white grin.  
  
"I'll see that wager, and I call," she state throwing in her own money.  
  
Each man slowly laid his hand on the table. Johnson reached for the generous  
  
pot, but was stopped by a feminine slap on the wrist. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so  
  
fast pal. Three ladies, read'em and weep."  
  
"Hey, you cheated," a very intoxicated British accent slurred.  
  
The young woman feigned insult, "How dare you accuse me of cheating.  
  
You're just a sore loser. Now, if ya'll will excuse me, I have an appointment  
  
to keep." She rose, gathering the wad of paper cash and tucked it in her  
  
masculine shirt, where she hoped the 'gentlemen' wouldn't try to grab it.  
  
"You can't leave, I have to win my money back. I should have known  
  
better than to play with a Yank."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, you stupid Brit," Simpson stated,  
  
knocking over his chair as he stood.  
  
"Nothing, just that all you Yanks are the same. Cheaters."  
  
As the argument escalated, the young woman quietly slipped away. She  
  
was almost out of the building when a voice from the bar shouted, "Hey,  
  
blondie," she turned around to see a man she had conned out of a fair amount  
  
of money for a worthless artifact about two months prior.  
  
She immediately turned and ran, screams of "get her!" followed close  
  
behind. She twisted and turned through the bizarre trying to lose her  
  
pursuers, but considering she was the only person in the market with a blonde  
  
braid all the way down her back, she was hard to miss. She was running out of  
  
places to go when she ran smack dab into a solid body.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Evie woke up feeling very refreshed, and surprised to see that she was  
  
in her own bed. She looked out the window and saw that there was plenty of  
  
time left in the day. She jumped in the bath and washed her hair and the  
  
trail dust off, then quickly dressed and headed for her brother's room.   
  
Just as she thought, there was Jonathan, sleeping with his mouth wide  
  
open, arm hanging off of the bed clutching a bottle three quarters full of  
  
wine. Apparently he was too tired to really make a dent in it before he fell  
  
asleep.  
  
O'Connell had taken over the other side of the bed, his face flat in  
  
the pillow. She could hear him snoring through it.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and sighed. She almost couldn't bring  
  
herself to wake them up.  
  
Almost.  
  
She walked over to the window and threw back the curtains, speaking  
  
loudly, "Rise and shine, gentlemen. I need to go to the market."  
  
O'Connell snorted, not making a move to get up, and Jonathan stretched,  
  
then covered his head with a pillow. Evie frowned at them and looked around  
  
for a way wake them up. She spotted an empty fruit bowl on the table and took  
  
it to the adjoining washroom.  
  
With a full bowl of water, Evelyn carefully walked back into the  
  
bedroom, trying not to spill any. Once positioned at the foot of the bed she  
  
took careful aim and flung the water all over her brother and her boyfriend.  
  
Both shot up like rockets, the same expression on each face looked at  
  
her with astonishment.  
  
"Are you mad?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"What day is it?" O'Connell asked at the same time. They wiped the  
  
sleep from their eyes and Rick stood, his body protesting the entire time.  
  
"I'm not sure what day it is, but I need to get to the market before  
  
sundown, and we need to get you some fresh clothes. It smells like something  
  
died in here."  
  
Rick frowned as he replied, "Well excuse me. The next time a walking corpse drags you off to the City of the Dead to sacrifice you, I'll just stay here and keep clean."  
  
"Very funny, now get in there and wash you hands and face." She  
  
snatched Jonathan's ear, "You, too."  
  
"But, Evie, I'm tired," he wined.   
  
"You have five minutes," she stated and walked out to wait for them.  
  
It was no surprise when they both stepped out of the quarters combed  
  
and cleaned in four minutes flat. Their clothes still looked rough though.  
  
"We're going to burn those after we get you two something fresh. Now  
  
let's go."  
  
Reluctantly, Rick and Jonathan followed her out into the streets of  
  
Cairo. The people didn't seem to remember chasing and trying to kill them not  
  
seven days ago. As they walked along the street in the local market Evie  
  
picked and chose various fruits and vegetable, and admired some fabrics.  
  
"O'Connell, could you go over there and get some of those dates for  
  
me," Evie asked. Grudgingly he went to get them. He stood in front of the man  
  
behind the cart negotiating when a small blonde woman darted around the  
  
corner and smashed into him.   
  
She looked up at him, and when she realized whom he was her eyes widened in shock. Cries of anger behind her snapped her back to reality and she looked for somewhere to hide. Nearby a pretty woman stood looking at fabrics. On the cart was a large piece of black fabric. She snatched the cloth and draped it over her body, making her look like one of the local Arab women.  
  
A stocky American man turned the corner. Seeing O'Connell he yelled,  
  
"Have you seen a blonde girl, about 20, long braid, run through here!?"  
  
Rick pointed down a street going the opposite direction.  
  
"Thanks friend," the stranger called and took off, followed by a small  
  
band of roughians.  
  
After they had gone the girl threw off the cloth, and to the surprise  
  
of Evelyn, Jonathan and Rick, she walked up to O'Connell and slammed her fist  
  
into his jaw.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback, Feedback, Feedback! 


	4. Chapter 2

"Damn it, you little brat, what was that for?"  
  
"That's for not being dead!" the stranger spat. Then she launched herself into his arms in a fierce bear hug. "And that is for being alive," she choked  
  
Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the intimacy of the two, Evie cleared her throat to get the couple's attention, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your young friend?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Vic, these are my new friends, Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan. Evie, Jonathan, this is Victoria O'Connell, my baby sister."  
  
Vic squinted as she studied the two, then looked straight at Jonathan, "Do I know you?"  
  
"Oh, no, I doubt it, been very busy with museum work and all that," he stated. Vic O'Connell's eyes flashed and she slugged him with the same intensity as her brother, but unlike her brother, Jonathan was flattened. Then she turned to Evelyn and offered her hand, "Nice to meet you, Miss Carnahan, I seem to remember you as well, of the Museum of Cairo's Library, correct?"  
  
Evelyn bent and helped her brother to stand before smiling at Vic and answering, "Yes, though I'm afraid I will be moving up, the curator was killed a few days ago."  
  
"I heard that, but the details were a little fuzzy, or maybe it was the person relating the story was a little fuzzy, I was in a casaba." Then she turned back to Rick, "Now, what are you doing out here, I heard two weeks ago that you were to be hanged, but here you stand before me, and you don't have a rope burn."  
  
Rick smiled at Evelyn, which Vic didn't miss, "That is a long story."  
  
"I've got time, lets head back to the apartment, and you can tell be all about it, and you can change, you smell like you've been in a sarcophagus."  
  
"Sure, and while we're at it you can tell me what your doing in town, I thought you were in the Valley of the Queen's working on Nefertari's Tomb."  
  
"That is a long story, too. I'll tell you why I'm in Cairo after you tell me why you're alive, this is probably a much more interesting story. Oh, and Jonathan, wasn't it? Sorry about the," she pointed at the chin he was still rubbing.  
  
Evelyn slapped her brother on the back and laughed, "Don't worry, it happens all the time."  
  
***  
  
I know it is short, but I thought I would post it anyway.  
  
Let me know what you think.  
  
Erica 


End file.
